gaarasasuke oneshot
by Deidaraluver206
Summary: sucky title what happens when gaara finds sasuke doing somethig interesting?


**A/N: hey guys!! im back and i decided to try and write a yaoi this time i hope u enjoy its my first lemon so be nice!**

'why me?' sasuke thought as he sprinted througe the treetops towards the sand village, he had been chosesn to searve as the kazekages personal gaurd due to the abcence of his former one. the sand village were very busy making alliances with as many as the hidden villages as possible so they were short on jonin.'she could have sent the dobe or even neji god she knows i hate him' sasuke silently seethed to himself he was still angry at shakakus former container for what had happend at the chounin exams.as sasuke approched the kazekage tower he saw tamari walk towards him "are you the one who is to gaurd my brother?" she asked? sasuke nodded silently "well then fallow me i am to escort you to him" she led sasuke into the tower and up the the kagekazes office and knocked on the door "hes here gaara" she said through the door "come in" the voice coming from the other side of the door was unmistakibly gaaras. the two enterd as gaara rose from his seat to great them "kazekage-sama" sasuke greted bowing to the red head "uchiha" gaara acknowleged nodding his head to sasuke "Temari you may go" he said not taking his eyes off sasuke "hai brother" she said before leaving "so how long am i to be your gaurd?" sasuke asked tsunade hadnt told him she said it was up to gaara "two weeks" gaara stated simply now looking out the window at the darkining sky "come i will show you your room" gaara said walking to the door with sasuke fallowing behind him he found himself starign at his hair 'its such a unique shade and it looks so soft...wait what the hell am i thinking??' sasuke mentaly slaped himself for having such thoughts sure gaara was cute there was no denying that but he was NOT atracted to gaara "here we are" gaara said snapping sasuke out of his thoughts he had stop at a door and was now facing sasuke "my room is to the left of yours" he informed him "ok kazegake-sama" sasuke said trying to be polit when all he wanted to do was get away from this guy "gaara" the red head corrected him "huh?" "call me gaara" he said camly "ok gaara" sasuke said slightly confused 'why is he acting like were old friends?' "goodnight...sasuke" gaara said before going into his room sasuke found himself likeing the way he said his name a bit to much 'what the hell is wrong with me??' he mentaly screamed at himself before going into his room sasuke was so exhausted that the minuter his head hit the pillow he was asleep

_ 3 hours later_

sasuke shot up straight in his bed breathing hard he had been having a rather errotic dream about the man in the room next to his to be more precise...gaara "what the hell??" he almost yelled as he rememberd his dream and he realized the his little buddy was standing at full attention and was very VERY hard sasuke groned 'this is rediculous' he thought to himself as he tried to lay down and ignor his little problem but it was no use his dream had left him very aroused 'fuck it' he thought as he slowly slid his hand down his naked chest adn into the wasit band of his pants pretending that they were not his haands but gaaras

gaara was sitting on his window sill thinking to himself 'why cant i get him out of my head?' every since he had left sasuke he had been thinking about him or more so about how fucking hott he was " i need some air" gaara said to himself as he walked out of his room and into the hall he couldnt stop himself from pausing out side sasukes door when he heard a muffled grone from inside 'what the..?' he thought as he leand towards the door and listend harder and heard a soft mone and it sounded like his name gaara opend the door abit and wat he saw nearly gave him a nosebleed sasuke was laying on the bed his hand down his boxers his eyes closed in pleasure and his lips slightly parted and he was making the sexiest noises gaara had ever heard just seeing sasuke like this made gaara hard and before he knew what he was doing he had steped into the room and silently closed the door behind him and was walking up to sasuke until he was practicaly hovering over him then sasuke opend his eyes "WHAT THE HELL!!" he yelled and scooted away from gaara gaara just smirked and crawled onto the bed towards sasuke backing him up to the head bord and placing his hands on either side of his thighs"whats wrong sasu?" he purred in to his ear nipping at it slightly he grinned when he head sasuke gasp "i heard you say my name..let me help you " gaara ran one of his hands up his chest and flicked his thumb over sasukes nipple and his grin grew widder when he heard sasuke mone softly "g-gaara what are you doing?" he managed to say which was hard because gaara had decided to suck and nip at his neck "hmmmm you tast good sasu" he mummbled ignoring his question and kissing his lips forcing his way in and exploring his mouth whith his tounge sasuke moned into the kiss and tangled his fingers in gaars hair pulling him closer gaara pulled away from his lips and trailed kisses down sasukes throught and chest taking a nipple in his mouth and ficking his tounge over it and moneing when he felt sasuke arch into him and grind their erections together he laid sasuke down flat on his back and sat up straddling his hips taking off his shirt and grinding on him again they both moned this time "get on with it" sasuke growled gaara smirked and pulled off his and sasukes boxers they gasped as the cold air hit them gaara leand down and slowly licked the tip of sasukes member before taking the whole thing into his mouth making sasuke buck his hip and mone gaara placed his hands on sasukes hips to hold him down before moving his head "g-gaara im gonna..." sasuke panted clawing at the sheets "come for me sasuke" gaara said around his member and at that he came hard into his mouth and gaara swallowed all of it before climbing back up to kiss sasuke passionatly on the lips when they pulled apart they were both breathing hard "hurry up and finish it" sasuke panted gaara nodded and put his fingers to sasukes mouth "suck" he commanded sasuke took the figures into his mouth and when gaara thought they were wet enough he pulled them out and pushed one in to his tight entrance he moned when he felt it "so fucking tight and hott" he pushed another one in and started finguring him "enough i want you inside of me" sasuke growled gaara smirked at his impatcance and slowly pushed him self inside sasuke and moned at the feeling he started to pull out slowly when sasuke said it as ok to move and slamed back into him making the boy under him scream in pleasure he rpeted this and soon he was thrusting in and out of sasuke as fast as possible he started stoking sasukes member in time with his thrusts and soon sasuke was screaming his realse gaara fallowing soon after gaara pulled out of sasuke and fell onto the bed next to him pulling the covers over them both and holding sasuke in his arms "your mine now no one else will ever have you" gaara whisperd to sasuke " hmm i like the sound of that" sasuke mumbled before fslling asleep gaara kissed his head and fell asleep as well

**A/N: ok there ya go hope u liked it R&R plz?**


End file.
